


Flateyri.

by Damien



Series: Magnetic Course. [6]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: I feel bad that this is a cliffhanger because I just want to post everything, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien
Summary: Even Martin Crieff, occasionally, is capable of bravado





	Flateyri.

On a background of red or pink, freckles stand out so much. Even just an accidental brush of fingertips when passing papers back and forth gives Martin the complexion of an apple. As days go by, trapped in a tiny metal tube with someone he doesn't know how to feel about, he doubts himself. Not only has Douglas never mentioned it, but it seems like the older man is softening towards him because of the loosened grip on reality that the ginger has now. The kind words that replace the old snark just add more fuel to the fire, until one day. Forcing up the dredges of his pride, Martin finally asks, "What happened in Hungary?"


End file.
